You're Everything
by 0TwistedAngel0
Summary: Channy one-shot. Sometimes it takes a really bad day to show you what or rather WHO is important to you. Set after With a Chance of Dating. Filled with fluff.


_A/N:_ Hey everyone, Twisty here! I've been dying to do a Channy one shot but I couldn't figure out what to do it on. But I saw this video on youtube with the song 'Everything' by Lifehouse and everything clicked. I'm really proud of this, and I hope you guys like it too!

* * *

You're Everything  
by 0TwistedAngel0

_Find Me Here  
Speak To Me_

Chad Dylan Cooper was _not_ having a good day. He woke up late, fell out of bed, and hit his head with his night table. (Luckily, his perfect face wasn't bruised in said incident). When he got to work (late- Chad Dylan Cooper was never late to anything) he found that Portlyn was in one of her moods and was making shooting that day's episode nearly impossible. They had spent all morning going over the same scene over and over again, and each time Portlyn found something new that bothered her.

"Portlyn, I've never met someone like Lilly before…she's so different…but at the end of the day it's you I'm thinking about not Li…" Chad spoke softly. He had an intense look in his eyes for the camera to catch and he was holding the girl by her shoulders.

He saw the girl roll her eyes and almost groaned. He knew what was coming next. "Okay, CUT. Honestly, this just isn't working for me, Jim" Portlyn said as she moved away from Chad to talk to their director…again. Chad ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh. "Not again…" he muttered under his breath. His blue eyes glanced over towards the director's chair where Jim was rubbing his temples while trying to talk some sense into Portlyn. _'Pfft. Good luck with that'_

"Okay, that's it! How about we take 30, for lunch?" Jim said throwing his arms up in the air.

"Oh that sounds good…ew, but I don't want to go to the cafeteria. Have them send something over. Brenda knows what we like," Portlyn said motioning for her personal assistant to go do her bidding.

Chad sighed again, and shook his head. He wasn't hungry so he decided just to head over to his dressing room. Everyone knew not to disturb him once he entered his cave of perpetual "Chadness". No one was allowed in without his permission; not even his agent. His room was very fitting of him. There was a huge mirror on top of the dresser with tons of pictures of himself, a few of his family, and one picture of a very special person. Of course, it was hidden behind a picture of him; he could never let anyone know that he had that picture.

Which picture exactly? Why, Sonny Munroe's picture. To make a long story short, Chad had gotten a new camera a few weeks ago and decided to take a few pictures. If So Random's newest cast member happened to be in some of them, well that wasn't his fault now was it? No, of course not!

His room was very large; the largest of the cast since he was the star. There was a small bed in one corner, a couch in the middle, a closet with some of his clothes, and a bathroom. Oh, and Chad naturally had a full length mirror so he could witness his beauty completely without any restraints. However, at the moment Chad couldn't focus on any of that. Portlyn had given him a headache with her antics, and he just wanted for work to be over. He had special dinner plans with his parents, and he was looking forward to it. Because while Chad Dylan Cooper didn't _care_, he did have heart, he missed his parents just like everyone else. His phone began ringing at that moment, and Chad checked the caller ID. It was his mother. He picked it up quickly.

"Mom, hey, I was just thinking about you. I'm really…"

"Chad, sweetie." his mother began. Chad's stomach clenched with disappointment. He knew his mother, and he knew her guilty voice. Something had come up. He knew it.

"Yeah…?" he asked hesitantly as he sat down on his couch.

"I am _so_ sorry, darling. But, something's come up. Your father and I have to fly out to Italy tonight. I'm packing as we speak. Your dad got this new company being set up over there, and they need his guidance…" his mother continued rambling on about how important this was, and how she wouldn't cancel on him if she had any other choice. Chad wasn't really paying attention though. His bad day had just gotten worse.

"Chad? Cha-Cha?" his mother asked after realizing her son wasn't reaction.

Chad winced as he heard the nickname his mother would call him when he was little. "Yeah, Mom. Don't worry about it; I'll just go out with the cast or something. You two have fun in Italy. Love you" he said before he removed the phone from his ear. He could hear his mom begin to protest about the trip not being for fun, but Chad hung up on her. He lay back on the couch and covered his eyes with one of his arms. He let his phone drop to the floor and just stayed there.

He couldn't focus. He didn't want to think about his cancelled plans because they made him incredibly depressed. Chad Dylan Cooper did NOT cry, so he wasn't about to get all emotional. He needed to talk to somebody, but there was nobody he trusted. _'Well, there is…'_ he stopped himself before he finished that thought. There was a knock at the door, and Chad swallowed hard.

"Go away"

"Chadford Dylan Cooper. Open the damn door," the familiar voice of a certain Wisconsin native reached him. Confusion struck him. Sonny? What was she doing here?

The teen heartthrob's curiosity got the best of him so he pulled himself up off the couch and opened his door. He stared down at the brunette before him while she glared up. Her arms were crossed and her cheeks were pink with embarrassment. He raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Don't you yes me, mister! How could you write that? I didn't think you were being serious!"

"What are you talking about?" he asked as she invited herself into his room. "Did I say come in?"

Her glare silenced him, and Chad closed the door. "I am _talking_ about your blog, Chad Dylan Cooper! How could you write that I _threw_ myself at you, because I could no longer resist your wonderfulness?" she began pacing back and forth.

_I want to feel you  
I need to hear you_

"Sonny, I'm not in the mood right now…" he began.

"Oh, but I am _certainly_ in the mood to chew you out!" Sonny protested. Chad just stared at her and chose not to reply. Maybe if he made her uncomfortable enough, she would leave and he could mope in peace.

_You are the light  
That's leading me  
To the place where I find peace again._

All it took was that moment of staring for Sonny's anger to disappear from her face and be replaced with concern. She stared at him hesitantly before she moved closer to him. "Chad? Are you okay?"

The blond gave her a weak smile and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, everything is….is…" he couldn't finish. Chad didn't want to lie to Sonny. It was a strange feeling for him. He felt…weak. He felt tired. He wanted to be happy, to feel like nothing could go wrong. He wanted something from Sonny, he needed something from her. It only took a minute for him to realize he needed comfort. He needed Sonny to comfort him. Without thinking Chad closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around Sonny and pulled her into a hug.

"Ch-Chad?" the girl stuttered. She was surprised that Chad was hugging her and she didn't really understand. All Sonny knew was that something was terribly wrong.

"Chad was is it?"

_You are the strength that keeps me walking.  
You are the hope that keeps me trusting.  
You are the light to my soul.  
You are my purpose...you're everything._

Chad took his time to answer her, but eventually he released her from his hug and sat down on his couch again. "I'm just having a really bad day…" he began. Sonny came to sit by him and placed a hand on his knee. "Tell me about it…"

The boy gave her an unsure look. He wasn't used to trusting, to sharing so much about himself that wasn't "Chad Dylan Cooper". He wasn't used to being "Chad" with anyone. Not even his family anymore. Hollywood had created him, and he hadn't been "Chad" in the longest time.

"I promise to listen…" Sonny's voice assured him quietly. He looked into her eyes and didn't see any reason not to trust her. She was so kind, and sweet. She was a real person who had faults and problems but she was always optimistic. He had no idea how she was able to do it, but she made him smile. She amazed him sometimes.

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

Chad told her about his horrible day beginning with his morning incidents, and finishing with his cancelled dinner plans. He felt really choked up at that point so he closed his mouth and swallowed hard. Sonny gave him a reassuring squeeze and smiled at him.

"Its okay, Chad. Everybody has days like this…even Chad Dy…"

"Please don't call me that" he interrupted her.

She nodded as if she understood. "How about you and I go out to dinner? Just talk and have fun? We could go to Arcadia" she suggested.

"I don't know…"

"Oh come on! I'm not gonna let you mope around in your dressing room all night" she said as she crossed her arms giving him a pointed look. Chad sighed and nodded his head making his favorite grin appear on her face. He smiled at her and she hugged him. It gave him a weird feeling in his stomach…like…fluttering.

_You calm the storms, and you give me rest.  
You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall._

_  
_

"Good. Because I know you're disappointed about your parents cancelling on you, Chad, but I know they love you. I don't need to meet them to know that," she told him as she hugged him tighter.

"You can let go now, Sonny" he said after a moment with a small smile.

"Oh!" The girl let go immediately and stood up. Her cheeks were a bright pink and she gave him an embarrassed smile. "Okay, so I'll meet you in front of the studio tonight and we'll head over to Arcadia together" she told him as she gave him a quick wave and walked out. Chad smiled and then stood up to head back to set. He felt much better.

_You steal my heart, and you take my breath away.  
Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?_

That night Chad had taken off his McKenzie Falls uniform and changed into something more casual. He donned a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt. He picked up his phone, wallet and keys and headed out to the front of the studio. He saw Sonny standing in the parking lot waiting for him and smiled slightly. "Sonny" he called out.

She turned around and smiled at him. Chad stopped in his tracks when he saw her and what she was wearing. She was wearing a pretty yellow sundress (which Chad thought was completely fitting) and a pair of white sandals. It was a very simple outfit and he knew most Hollywood people (ahem, Sharona much?) would chew her out for being seen in it. However, Chad saw that the outfit was completely Sonny and it brought out her kindness and her beauty.

"Hey Chad" she replied. "Ready to go?"

Chad blinked his eyes a few times and hesitated for a moment. He collected his thoughts and finally understood what Sonny had asked him. "Uh yeah, let's go" he said motioning towards his car.

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_  
_

Dinner was remarkably enjoyable. Chad hadn't felt the need to pretend at all. He could be him. Smart, cocky, obnoxious, but thoughtful. It was weird that he was feeling so normal. Sonny was bringing out a side of himself that he hadn't seen in a long time. Not only was she making him feel better, she was actually sharing stuff about herself as well.

"Okay, well, you know how I'm called Sonny? Well, that's not actually my real name," she explained as she took a fry from her plate.

Chad tilted his head to the side. "Really? But even on the So Random credits you're listed as…"

Sonny's eyes widened and she grinned. "You watch So Random!"

"What?" Chad's own eyes widened. Crap. He couldn't believe he had just said that out loud.

"No, I don't," he defended weakly.

"Oh, then how do you know how I'm credited?" Sonny asked smugly.

"Uh…I…um…" Chad struggled to find a response. "So what's your real name?"

Sonny laughed. "Allison"

"Wow, really? Why don't you go by it?"

Sonny shrugged. "It was my family's nickname for me. Eventually my friends picked up on it and everyone was calling me Sonny. I hated it at first because some kids would tease me with stupid stuff. Like being a hippie and whatever" she explained. She watched to see if Chad was still listening and surprisingly he was.

"But, I grew to like it. I stopped caring what other people said, because that was their problem. I was just going to be myself. Ironically, now I don't like the sound of Allison anymore. It sounds old to me," she admitted.

_Cause you're all I want, you're all I need  
you're everything, everything  
you're all I want your all I need  
you're everything, everything.  
You're all I want you're all I need.  
You're everything, everything  
you're all I want you're all I need, you're everything, everything._

_  
_

The rest of the night went something like that. They talked and played video games and just enjoyed each other's company. They were surprised how easy it was. By the end of the night, they were sitting on a park bench eating frozen yogurt. Sonny had told Chad that she liked to sing a bit and that she had even tried writing songs but not very good ones. Chad asked her to sing one of her songs and she did. After which Chad admitted her lyrics were a little goofy but they were catchy.

It was that night that Chad Dylan Cooper took second place to Chad Cooper, the kid from Chicago with a big dream and the confidence to match. It was all, of course, thanks to Allison 'Sonny' Munroe. It was that night that she had become Chad's everything.

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

He drove her home that night and walked her to the door. "You know Chad, this was fun" she said as they walked up into her apartment building. "We should really hang out like that all the time" she told him as they pressed the 'up' button on the elevator and waited for it.

"Yeah. I have to admit, you're pretty cool…for a Random" he teased with his infamous smirk.

"And I guess McKenzie isn't so stuck up after all" she retorted.

Chad laughed and gave her a genuine smile. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow," she said as she walked in. "Hey, I'm walking you to your door, Miss Munroe" Chad said as he stepped in after her.

"What a gentleman" Sonny laughed.

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

"You know…I figured something out lately, Sonny" he said after a moment of silence.

"And that'd be?"

"You inspire me. You make me a better person. You give me hope, and you keep me on my toes"

"Chad…what are you saying?" Sonny asked breathlessly. Her heart was pounding so hard the girl was surprised Chad couldn't hear it.

"I'm saying, I like you _Allison_ Munroe. You're my everything, and I mean it" he said as he moved closer and bend down to kiss her lips sweetly. The girl took only a moment to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him back.

The elevator dinged again meaning they arrived on her floor, but neither of them moved.

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

* * *

_A/N:_ Okay well that was it! I hope you guys all enjoy it. Please read and review.


End file.
